The End Or is it?
by Luv-6687
Summary: Two years after S7 R/F B/A B/S X/W
1. Cleveland

THE END…or is it?

****

Disclaimer- All BTVS rights belongs to Joss Weadon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, and 20th Century Fox. I am doing this for no profit. All the characters belong to Joss. Lucky Guy! 

Chapter 1- Cleveland

Cleveland, OH is now closed for business. All it took was a well-placed earthquake by Willow. For the past two years the Scoobies have been helping out the slayers and fighting the next big evil. Buffy, she has been unstoppable time and again leading our troops into victory. 

Faith and Robin Wood are in some dark corner making up from the last big fight. Willow and Xander are together now. Kennedy had become too cocky and went on out on her own. Soon after the hell mouth was destroyed in Sunnydale, Buffy and Angel began seeing each other regularly. Angel joined Buffy a year later when he got the curse removed. Buffy and Angel at first were purely platonic then six months later Buffy got pulled into a HuYRe vortex. It nearly killed her, but Angel helped her to recover from the horrible nightmares. One night Buffy went into Angels room and slept the whole night without one nightmare. Angel and Buffy decided then that she was ready for a relationship with him.

__

^^^^^Buffy is so pathetic. She can't see what is right in front of her. She's going to die and I will rejoice in her death and dance on her grave. Now I get my reward. She will die and no one will help her. ^^^^^^^^^

I realize now that I have been missing something. It was Angel and I plan on never giving him up. I love him more than I thought I could and that's saying something. He looks at me and I melt, he sears my skin with his touch. If I loose him again I don't think I could make it. Angel and me haven't had sex yet but that is going to change tonight.

Another boring patrol it seems that since there are about five slayers in this region I can never kill a demon or vampire. Time was I would kill five at least then go to Spikes. _No No!!! Don't want to go down that road. _ Cleveland is dead now tomorrow we're headed to Las Vegas. Rena says a hell mouth opened under Las Vegas and she is never wrong. Two years we have been going around the county and the top of the chain of command for the Slayers around the world. So far I have closed hell mouths in Roswell, Austin, Louisville and now Cleveland. Around twenty have been destroyed or temporarily destroyed around the world. Fifteen Slayers have died and now I can't get rid of some steam. I wish a vampire would run into me now. I need to work of this energy.

Right then I turn and run right into someone "Oh. Sorry didn't mean to bump into you. Uh have we met before?" Oh this man was beautiful he had blonde hair and the bluest eyes. Eyes you can loose yourself in and he looks kind of familiar… I can't seem to place it.


	2. Stanger

THE END…or is it?

DISCLAIMER. See first chapter.

Chapter 2-Stranger

Buffy came back two hours ago and we sat down together to watch TV. 

"Buffy?" Angel asked. He saw something different in her. It was like she was distracted by something. Ever since she went out to patrol something has been on her mind.

"Yea… I can't seem to place it" 

"Can't place what?" She is hardly here right now maybe I can help her.

"Oh um… nothing." Ok think, Buffy! Who could he of been? At first I could of sworn it was Spike. But he said I'm not familiar so it couldn't be. Plus the fact that Spike is dead. Angel has been great to me and I love him more than ever now. For the past year and a half he has fought by my side Especially now that we have a brand new hell mouth to deal with. Rena said that this one was different then the others. So we don't know what will happen.

"Buffy I know when something is bugging you ." What could it be? Buffy has been fine for six months not one nightmare. "Are you getting nightmares again?" 

"No oh no, thank God!" I should just tell him what happened.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Oh. Sorry didn't mean to bump into you. Uh have we met before?" 

"No, but you do seem kind of familiar. I'm sorry I was kind of in a rush"

"That's okay," could he be Spike "I'm sorry what's your name?"

"William" 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Buffy, Spike is gone he couldn't of been the same guy."

"Spike is …I don't know" 

"William looked like him it couldn't be just a coincidence. Could it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"William are you okay"

"Yea"

"ok"

"Tara?"

"Yea"

"Why can't I let her know it's me?"

"Remember what I told you when you came back. That I can't tell you why. I don't even know the whole truth to it. I was told that her knowing would only put her life and everyone around her in danger."

Spike remembered the day he came back and recalled the shock he felt when Tara told him that she works for the powers that be and is here to help him, but can't tell him exactly what. He has been trying to get something out of her and lately the only thing he knew was that Buffy would not recognize him fully she may see a resemblance but any time he came up she would block it. Tara said that it was there for her protection and she had to do it because otherwise things would be to difficult.

"William we leave for Vegas tomorrow and I must go upstairs and do a spell so Buffy forgets about your encounter with her. Goodnight William."

"Night and remember call me Spike."

"Okay **William."**

She ran upstairs and started the spell by the next morning Buffy would not remember anything. I talked to Angel a few days ago and found out she is doing well and that he will corporate and not mention anything to Buffy. Angel was relived to hear this because he couldn't stand loosing Buffy again.

Spike got distressed at the thought of Buffy with Angel, but figured she would be happy and the only reason she said those words that last night was because he was going to die. But that didn't stop him from picturing every night in his dreams. Tara was a great companion and he new she misses Willow and that she was fuming when she heard about Kennedy leaving her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy was sitting in the living room when a light goes off and she falls into sleep. Angel came down the stair then waiting for Tara to do the spell. He knew it was for her own good and was happy that tomorrow she would have no thoughts of Spike. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

Here we come VEGAS!!!!!!! WOOOOOOHHHHHHHOOOOOOO!!!! Or maybe a little chaos. Please review and I am open to suggestions this is my first fiction. Please review that is if you what me to post.

I know I'm evil. HEHEHE 

No FLAMES please J 


	3. viva las vegas

Disclaimer see first chapter

"Viva Las Vegas… VIVA LAS VEGAS!!! Yea!" 

"Xander I know your excited but you need to stop singing Elvis before I turn this car around." Buffy Said

"First you aren't driving Buff. Willow is and I think she likes my Elvis impressions. Don't ya Will?"

"For the first FIVE minutes, Xand, you have been singing it for almost an hour straight."

"Okay, but we have to go out tonight. 

"I thought you would never ask." Willow came to a stop at the Valet and kissed him.

"Okay let's check in first Rena knows were coming right?" Robin asked 

"Yea. I called her yesterday telling her, but she is a seer remember. She probably already knew." Willow knew Rena from the coven in England. Rena moved to Las Vegas when she got the vision of it being a major hell mouth. 

"I can't believe she lives in the Luxor. How did she get that?" Faith said while curling up to Robin.

"Fay I told you she saved the owners life and he felt the need to repay her so her gave her one of the Penthouses and a personal Limo."

"Don't call me Fay I hate that nickname. Why do you do that when you know it gets on my nerves."

"That's exactly why I do it. It gets you all **excited**" Robin replied then grabbed her waist and kissed her eagerly.

"Okay enough go get a room first" Faith grudgingly pulled away. 

"Shut up Xander" The went right back to what she was doing.

Buffy walked close to them enjoying the happiness of her friends. Angel came up to her side and she took his hand.

"You ready for this Buff?"

Buffy looked him in the eyes and replied "YES. Can't wait." Angel got the impression she wasn't talking about Vegas. She gave him a wide smile and pulled him into a kiss.

________________________________________________________________________________-

Here is something light for ya hope you enjoy. 


	4. The Seer

Disclaimer_ See First Chapter

The Seer~

Spike sat at the bar in New York New York and thought about what was to come. He had called Tara and told her he made it to Vegas safely. He barley missed getting hit by the suns rays. He want to the Rio and called Clem. Clem moved out to Vegas to pursue cat poker professionally and invided Spike to stay with him. Clem has one of the special rooms under ground that most tourists don't know about. So Spike moved into the room, then took the underground roads made for the other tourist that visit. So here he was in Vegas. Spike got up from the table and decided to go hit the Luxor it was boring here. He preferred the real New York anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Willow!"

"Hey Rena! How are you? Have you had any problems getting here?"

"No. In fact I love it here I might just stay longer than expected"

"Rena this is Xander, Buffy, Dawn, Faith, Robin and Angel."

Rena went up to each of us. She stopped at Buffy and smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "Buffy you are a dear friend to everyone here. I'm glad to have you stay at my place."

"Thank You."

Rena then noticed the man holding hands with Buffy and whispered something in his ears. "Not tonight Angel. She'll need her strength tomorrow." Rena gave him a genuine smile and moved on. "Faith, take in your surrounding and enjoy life. Robin, enjoy it with her." Under her breathe she said, "while you can."

"Willow, my dear Willow you have a loved one to keep you safe."

"Yes I do," she said looking at Xander. 

Rena looked confused she hadn't meant him but decided not to say anything they could use the happiness. Sometimes Rena hated having the power to see, it was so depressing when all you saw was bad news. There would be good and bad in the future. Rena feared that the bad would come to soon. As usual she kept her mouth shut and made them feel happy and at peace for as long as she could. 

"Dawn, believe in yourself child. The time will come when you will be essential." Rena placed a comforting felling in Dawn to help remove her worries. For such a young girl she had so many worries. I felt her relax into it. Good she could lighten up a little she is so young, but also so very old.

"Okay let's go to the night club and dance away the night!" Xander said and everyone gave a cheerful yes to that idea.

Rena new that they would worry about the world tomorrow, but tonight we PARTY!!!


	5. RA

Thank you to my reviewers for reviewing and coming back after such a long break but I got a severe case of writer's block. THANK YOU and remember review!!!  
  
The lights were blazing and the music was blasting as all the Scooby's entered RA. "Wow, this place it awesome we have to come to Vegas more often." Xander said as he grabbed Willow's hand to go on the dance floor. Angel and Buffy grabbed a seat at the bar, Dawn was happily at the hotel room probably ordering thousands of dollars of room service or in the pool. "Buffy can I have this dance?" Angel stood up with his hand out as Buffy took it into hers and led him over to the darkest part of the dance floor. He took her into his arms and couldn't stop himself , he leaned over and kissed her. This is incredible, I'm so happy Angel cannot loose his soul. She reached up to deepen the kiss and he nibbled on her bottom lip as she moaned and he entered her hot mouth. His arms were running down her giving her tingles and making her very hot and wet down south. Angel reached under her top and started to feel around making Buffy moan loader. Little did they know that the surrounding people started to make a crowd around them. Xander was dancing with Willow when he saw the crowd around them. "Buffy!" Finally some R&R time to relax I have to tell Tara to come here. "Buffy!" Buffy is here. Maybe I can sneak a dance its dark enough in here that she would recognize me. He went over to the crowd and saw Xander, Buffy and Angel together and looking a little red. Spike went out to the parking lot and took off his duster. She'd know for sure if I had that on and he put on a hat luckily Tara has that spell on her so even if she did recognize him it would block it. Maybe I can touch her on last time I just have to get Peaches away from her. I know just the thing too.  
"Angel O'Conner you have a phone call"  
"Buffy I have to take this it's from L.A." Just as Angel walked out of the club Buffy spotted a man coming her way. "Luv, this seat taken?" 


	6. Just a dance

A/N Pookie sorry about your toosh maybe these two chapters can cure that. on the other hand maybe not (HEHE) *twitch* well here it is.  
  
"No" I can't place that accent but it seems familiar maybe English. Did I know anyone in England?  
"So would you care to dance?" Buffy immediately turned red.  
"Umm.. ok"  
This beautiful man is soo familiar I can feel him through me he gets to me just like Angel even more so and I have only known him for these few second. I hope Angel won't be upset, besides its just one harmless dance. He took me into the crowd so I was up against him and I could help but get this tiny feeling in my gut like I new this body and this person. "Oh.. Sorry what's your name?"  
"S..Simon" He started to sway me to the music a soft slow song bye Dido "White Flag" He put his arms around me and I felt like I was home. He looked like he was home too.  
I hope that poofter stays on the phone long enough to finish the song. She is too good to let go of. Spike pulls her closer and she lays her head on his chest. He looks into her eyes and gives her a quick kiss on the lips and then he is gone. That was too hard to do but I saw Angel walking back into the building and the last thing I need is to get into a fight over what is good for Buffy I know I should stay away but she keep pulling me back. I'm going out for a smoke maybe that will help eith my Buffy addiction. He looks over at Angel and Buffy, Stupid Poofter. And slams open the door.  
"Who was on the phone?" Barely listening Why did Simon leave so fast? Maybe I can see him again. I slipped him my number in his coat pocket. I know I shouldn't have but all I want is to talk to him and that's it he just feels like home there's no other way to describe it. Well. maybe sexy, hot, mysterious, lonely, lost puppyish, sexy blue eyed blonde. Simon he just feels like home. ARHH I have to talk to Willow later. Simon . Spike.Simon... Why did I think Spike? I don't know any Spike do I? Angel just finished talking on about Fred and her caller who needed some advice that only Angel could give. And Angel was telling her what to say to this poor guy "I think his name was Angus. Anyway it's solves now. Do you feel like dancing?" Buffy remembered their previous dance and got all red. Well so did Angel. "YES!" Both were laughing on there way to the dance floor by Willow and Xander. 


End file.
